


Hogar

by Ahmariel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel
Summary: Al final de la quinta temporada de She - Ra, Catra y Adora regresan a Bright Moon. Este es un pequeño vistazo a su vida común.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hogar

_Todo estaba oscuro. Demasiado oscuro como para ser normal. Y no había salida. Adora tanteó en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Ante lo infructuoso de sus esfuerzos, buscó su espada a su alrededor, pero sus manos se agitaron en el aire, sin resultado. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo huir. Empezó a barajar la posibilidad de transformarse en She – Ra cuando, de golpe, toda la estancia se iluminó de un color rojizo intenso y fieras llamaradas comenzaron a surgir de la nada. Más rápido de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado, se vio rodeada por lenguas de fuego que amenazaban con abrasarla con su fuerza. Se levantó a duras penas, pero estaba rodeada. De repente, un violento tirón en su brazo la obligó a retroceder, siendo proyectada hacia un vacío en el que no había reparado antes. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró envuelta por los brazos de Catra, que la sujetaba con gran preocupación. Adora puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de socarronería se dibujó en su cara._

_—Has atravesado el fuego por mí… ¿otra vez?_

_Catra rio, y Adora supo que era porque no podía negar lo evidente. Por supuesto que había saltado al fuego por ella. Y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Quiso seguir burlándose de ella, pero un repentino brillo cegador le impidió continuar hablando. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a iluminarse. Adora trató de distinguir la procedencia de la fuente de luz, pero se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, deslumbrada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Catra también había sido engullida por aquel fulgor, y solamente una distante voz que la llamaba la mantenía anclada al suelo. “Adora”, decía. “Adora, Adora, vamos”._

—¡Adora, vamos despiértate! ¡Adora!

Los ojos de una sobresaltada Adora se abrieron a la velocidad del rayo, para cerrarse menos de un segundo después, completamente cegados por la luz del sol.

—Glimmer —gimoteó la chica, dándose la vuelta en la cama—. Cierra las cortinas si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti.

—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! —respondió mientras hacía lo que su amiga le había pedido —. ¡Es solo que estoy muy emocionada! ¡Al fin ha llegado el día!

Adora no estaba del todo segura de a qué día se refería, pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado. Tratando de protegerse de la luz, había rodado para ponerse de lado en la cama y se había encontrado con la espalda de Catra justo enfrente. Todavía parecía dormida y su respiración acompasada hizo que la alarma con la que Adora se había despertado desapareciera. Estiró el brazo para acariciarla y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio que respondía a su contacto con un suave ronroneo.

—Catra es imposible de despertar por lo que veo —dijo Glimmer, recordándole a Adora su presencia en la habitación.

Un gesto melancólico apareció en el rostro de Adora. Apartó las mantas suavemente y se puso en pie, frente a Glimmer.

—Estoy segura de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir tranquila. Vamos a dejarla.

—Está bien, ¡pero tampoco durante mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el baile, y quiero que estéis las dos increíbles!

Adora reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa y trató de camuflar su despiste con una sonrisa. ¡El baile! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que el Amo de la Horda se había convertido en mal sueño para todos y, pese a que su motivación inicial había sido ir a devolverle la magia al resto de mundos, lo cierto es que necesitaban un pequeño descanso. Querían pensar que no se trataba de vagancia. Después de todo, haber pasado por miles de situaciones en las que cualquiera de ellos podría haber acabado muerto dejaba agotado a cualquiera. Cuando Glimmer anunció que aprovecharían ese pequeño descanso para celebrar un nuevo baile de las princesas —aunque no hubieran pasado los diez años reglamentarios —nadie tuvo la capacidad para tirar abajo sus ilusiones. Una buena fiesta en la que poder disfrutar y alegrarse por su victoria era lo que merecían después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

Sin embargo, Adora no había reparado en la emoción que suscitaba para Glimmer la posibilidad de un nuevo baile de las princesas. Ya lo había vivido una vez, y no estaba muy segura de que Catra fuera a llevarlo con filosofía.

—Claro, Glimmer, pero… ¿Qué tal si nos das un momento? Despertaré a Catra y…

—No hace falta que me despiertes. Es imposible dormir con todo el escándalo que estáis armando.

Adora dirigió la vista hacia la cama, desde donde una malhumorada Catra, ya despierta y levantada, le dirigía una dura mirada. Tragó saliva mientras veía como Glimmer desaparecía de golpe, dejándola sola.

—¿Qué hacía aquí Brillitos? ¿No puede dejarnos solas ni durante la noche o qué?

—Es el día del baile, ¿recuerdas? El baile de las princesas, la celebración de la victoria.

—Ah, ya. El baile…

Catra no llegó a terminar la frase. Se quedó mirando a la ventana, casi sin respirar, dejando que su mente vagara libremente.

—Catra, ¿estás…?

—Adora —interrumpió secamente—, déjame sola un rato, ¿vale?

Sin mediar más palabra abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí un silencio ensordecedor que amenazaba con hacer explotar los oídos de Adora. Era consciente de que la situación no era sencilla para Catra. La calma, el vivir sin preocupaciones y el tiempo libre no era algo a lo que ninguna de las dos estuviera acostumbrada. Ni siquiera durante los años que habían pasado en la Horda se habían sentido rodeadas por libertad o seguridad. Ahora que su vida había dejado de pender de un hilo debían encontrar un nuevo modo de hacerle frente. Y no sería sencillo.

Habían decidido alojarse en Bright Moon mientras no continuaran con sus planes, y la habitación de Adora pronto se había convertido en la de ambas. Adora esbozó una sonrisa tímida al recordar cómo se habían comportado los primeros días. Nunca habría creído que la vergüenza que Catra parecía tener en situaciones cotidianas pudiera transformarse en una exagerada timidez, pero el rostro que la chica había puesto al ver que en la habitación no había más que una sola cama la había hecho estallar en incrédulas carcajadas. Aunque mentiría si dijera que éstas no trataban también de ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado viviendo juntas, durmiendo la una al lado de la otra y compartiendo cada pequeño aspecto de su día a día? Y, sin embargo, la otra se les antojaba extraña y desconocida. Todo parecía haber cambiado, pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Haberlos verbalizado no los había convertido en más reales: siempre habían estado ahí con la misma fuerza.

No habían tenido que discutirlo demasiado para llegar a una conclusión común. Catra había aprendido a ver a los demás como aliados y no como obstáculos, permitiéndose ser generosa y altruista, dejando atrás gran parte de aquello que creía que era su hogar con la Horda. Adora había tenido que obligarse a ser egoísta y a hacerse con aquello que verdaderamente quería, más allá proteger Etheria y cumplir su destino como She – Ra. Ninguna habría conseguido encontrar el balance que había salvado el mundo sin la otra, y precisamente por eso el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que las perseguía desde ese momento se había materializado en su relación. No se temían la una a la otra y les parecía incluso ridícula la idea de mostrarse tímidas. Ver a otra persona de forma diáfana y transparente, sin muros ni barreras a su alrededor no dejaba de implicar, sin embargo, una conexión demasiado fuerte como para vivirla sin miedo.

Durante la semana y media que llevaban juntas se habían permitido volver a comenzar a conocerse. Pasaron horas juntas sin dejar de hablar, poniéndose al día de todo lo que habían sentido y vivido en el tiempo que habían pasado separadas. Confesaron los pecados que habían cometido de millones de maneras distintas, todo para volver a encontrarse con la misma persona que amaban y a la que creían haber perdido para siempre. Habían vuelto a besarse, despacio y tímidamente al principio, aunque pronto cogieron el gusto por perder sus manos en los cabellos de la otra y compartir sus labios sin ningún pensamiento en su mente más que el de lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

El sonido de los pájaros en el exterior hizo que Adora volviera a la realidad de la que se había alejado durante unos minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin prestar mucha atención a sus movimientos, se vistió con su ropa habitual y salió al exterior. Solo quería asegurarse de que Catra estuviera bien y de que no le pasaba nada malo. O eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tenerla siempre al lado y, aunque sabía que se debía a la necesidad de recuperar todo el tiempo que les había sido robado, se sentía un poco inquieta ante el sentimiento de desazón que le provocaba el que no estuviera cerca. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado solo deseaba cariño y paz para ella.

La encontró donde imaginaba, en uno de los jardines más apartados del palacio, cerca de un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. Sentada en la hierba y abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos, Catra permanecía en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el agua. Adora se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque el movimiento de las orejas de la otra le confirmó que se había percatado de su presencia. Tomó asiento a su lado sin mediar palabra y apoyó una mano en su hombro, como si con ese breve gesto pudiera transmitirle, sin necesidad de palabras, todo aquello que sentía.

Catra suspiró y clavó sus felinos ojos en los de Adora. Ambas enrojecieron levemente y tragaron saliva, aún nerviosas por el enorme significado que tenía para ellas tal sencillo contacto. Quería decir que estaban juntas.

—Catra, yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada. Estoy bien. No era mi intención preocuparte.

Adora la observó con cuidado. Sabía que Catra no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero temía no saber hasta qué punto debía presionarla para que le contara qué le ocurría. Se sentía increíblemente estúpida. Hacía tan solo unas semanas no habría dudado ni un segundo en su manera de comunicarse con Catra, ¿qué había cambiado desde entonces para que las dos fueran tan torpes la una con la otra?

—Catra, si te incomodo de algún modo me gustaría que me lo dijeras —terminó diciendo Adora, a media voz—. Sé que no soy la misma persona que conociste en la Horda, pero odiaría que algo entre nosotras cambiara por mí culpa.

Catra movió su cola de un lado hacia otro, haciendo visible su confusión. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dejó escapar una ligera risilla.

—Pero mira que eres boba… Ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? No voy a dejarte. Nada de lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo —. Las mejillas de Catra se tiñeron de rubor por unos instantes mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de Adora—. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido, y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Entonces qué te ocurre? —contestó Adora, agarrando con fuerza la mano de la chica—. Te conozco desde siempre y precisamente por eso sé que hay algo que no va bien.

Catra desvió la mirada. Tomó aire una vez, dos veces, incluso tres. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero… No acabo de encontrar mi sitio aquí. Veo como me observan aquellos que no me conocen. La guardia real. Los habitantes de la ciudad. Soy una extraña, un miembro de la Horda. Y lo entiendo, sé de sobra que el temor que me tienen no es infundado y que he dado motivos más que de sobra para ser sospechosa. Es solo que pensé que… Que podríamos empezar de nuevo. Juntas. No puedo decir que me esperara un gran recibimiento, pero han pasado ya semanas. ¿Será que nunca podré encontrar mi sitio, Adora? ¿Qué me he equivocado tantas veces de camino que nunca encontraré la salida?

La voz y las expresiones faciales de Catra habían ido transformándose a medida que hablaba. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la voz se le quebraba, y esa había sido una de ellas. Había comenzado su discurso serena, pero la emoción había acabado tomando el control y a Adora le pareció ver incluso una solitaria lágrima amenazando con derramarse para dar rienda suelta a un desconsolado llanto.

Sin pensar en nada más que en reconfortarla, los brazos de Adora se cerraron sobre Catra, rodeándola en un inquebrantable abrazo que contenía todas las promesas y certezas que podía a ofrecerle. Sintió como Catra acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro, y una de sus manos se desplazó a sus cabellos.

—Nunca voy a dejarte, Catra. Tu hogar está aquí, con nosotros. Si sirve de algo que te diga esto, yo me sentí igual que tú cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, ¿sabes? Acababa de perder absolutamente todo en lo que creía: mi hogar, el equipo en la Horda, aquello por lo que llevaba luchando toda mi vida… Incluso te había perdido a ti. De repente yo ya no era… yo. Era una extraña, una heroína venida directamente del bando contrario para salvar a las princesas.

Catra se removió en los brazos de Adora, incómoda. Todavía se culpaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar la chica a la que quería, y vivir de primera mano lo mismo que ella había sufrido tiempo atrás no la ayudaba a calmarse.

—Nadie agradeció mi llegada. Solo cuando Glimmer y Bow estaban conmigo no me sentía juzgada. Pero —continuó, liberando a Catra de su abrazo sin dejar de mantener las manos sobre sus hombros —tú nos tienes a todos nosotros. Te amo Catra, te lo he dicho y te lo volveré a decir las veces que sean necesarias. No voy a dejarte sola. Nunca. Mi hogar está contigo, y me gustaría pensar que el tuyo también lo está conmigo.

Adora agarró el rostro de Catra y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Su mirada era límpida y sincera, como Catra siempre recordaba que había sido. Si había algo real y franco en el mundo, esa era la mirada de Adora.

—Entonces… —contestó Catra, enjuagándose los húmedos ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa —¿Tenemos que prepararnos para un baile?

—Eso parece —rio Adora, depositando un suave beso sobre la nariz de la otra—. ¿Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner? Estoy convencida de que a Glimmer le encantaría ayudarnos.

—Solo puedo pensar en el anterior baile de las princesas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Tengo que confesarte que estaba un poco distraída en ese baile.

—Es cierto que estaba increíble con ese traje, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que no pudiste dejar de mirarme —ronroneó Catra mientras se reía entre dientes y molestaba a Adora con su cola.

Adora sintió como su rostro enrojecía, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Puede ser —sentenció —. Una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. Me habría gustado ir como She – Ra.

Catra le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¡Tiene mejor pelo que yo! —respondió —. Pero había una estúpida regla sobre que no se permitían armas…

—¿Es en serio? —se carcajeó Catra.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque no creo que te hubiera gustado. Nunca has dudado en decirme lo ridícula que parecía siendo She – Ra.

—Es cierto. La She – Ra que conocí… No eras tú —respondió Catra, con un deje de seriedad en su voz —. Sin embargo, en esta nueva She – Ra en la que te transformas sin necesidad de la espada hay verdad. En ella te veo a ti. Esa es tu She – Ra, Adora, y no el disfraz que te habían impuesto antes.

Adora enmudeció, confusa sobre el tipo de respuesta que Catra merecía. Las palabras de la chica significaban para ella mucho más de lo que nadie habría podido imaginar nunca.

—Además —prosiguió Catra, sustituyendo su previo tono formal por uno más relajado—, esta She – Ra es mucho más… atractiva.

—Puede que Bow y Glimmer me hayan contado que no podías dejar de mirarme la primera vez que me viste transformarme.

—Puede que Bow y Glimmer hayan mentido.

—O puede que no.

—Supongo que nunca lo descubriremos.

Catra se levantó de un salto, cortando la conversación con esas últimas palabras. Ofreció su mano a Adora para ayudarla a levantarse y, sin dejar de bromear, volvieron a su habitación a prepararse.

Encontraron el cuarto vacío, con una nota de Glimmer en la que se disculpaba por el alboroto de aquella mañana encima de la cama. El vestido de Adora y el traje de Catra las esperaban en el armario y, muy lentamente, comenzaron a prepararse.

A pesar de conocerse desde que tenían uso de razón, todo lo que hacían juntas era un cúmulo de primeras veces. Era la primera vez en la que irían a un baile para, simplemente, divertirse. La primera vez que compartirían risas en un ambiente distendido y agradable, rodeadas por amigos comunes. La primera vez que las muestras de cariño no extrañarían a nadie. La primera vez que se sentirían completas por estar la una junto a la otra.

Entre caricias y besos terminaron por vestirse y prepararse. Con una breve reverencia, Catra ofreció a Adora su mano, quien la agarró tímidamente. Todo era nuevo. Y era incapaz de pensar en algo más maravilloso.

Adora se distrajo unos segundos en observar a Catra. Vestía un traje de dos piezas, extrañamente similar a aquel que había llevado en su visión, cuando había estado a punto de morir. Ella también llevaba un vestido sencillo y claro, y su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

—Nunca he tocado el pelo de She – Ra —dijo Catra mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de Adora entre sus dedos—, pero me niego a pensar que es más bonito que el tuyo.

Adora se mostró enternecida mientras envolvía a Catra en un nuevo abrazo. Había aprendido que los ronroneos de Catra la calmaban enormemente, y aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para tomarla entre sus brazos. Así dormían ahora, unidas en un abrazo irrompible, acariciándose mutuamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el hechizo, y ambas chicas se separaron, ligeramente sobresaltadas. La cabeza de Bow se asomó por detrás de la puerta, seguida de la de Glimmer.

—¡Hemos venido a ayudaros a peinaros! —exclamó Glimmer, sin poder contener la emoción.

—Disculpa, Brillitos —contestó Catra, esbozando una mueca —, pero yo no me peino.

Adora rio, quitándole a Glimmer el peine de entre las manos.

—Vamos a intentar minimizar los daños antes de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco, pero no insistió mucho más. Esgrimiendo una sonrisa burlona, se puso de puntillas para despeinarle los cortos cabellos a Catra, que reaccionó con un gruñido de sorpresa.

Adora aprovechó para acomodarse en la silla y cepillarse el pelo. Puede que fuera cierto que no era tan brillante, sedoso y largo como el de She – Ra, pero había dejado de importarle. Muchas cosas habían perdido la gravedad que antes las caracterizaba para dar paso a otras nuevas cargadas de significado. No estaba segura de si había sido el amor lo que había reordenado su escala de valores, pero tampoco le importaba. Era feliz así, y eso era lo que contaba.

Tras ayudar a Adora a dejar sus cabellos lo más lisos posible, Glimmer y Bow se marcharon, diciendo que las esperarían en el salón de baile.

Antes de salir, Catra tomó a Adora por la cintura e hizo que sus frentes se apoyaran la una en la otra.

—Hey, Adora —susurró Catra, acariciando el rostro de la chica —. Puede que me haya precipitado. Me siento bien aquí. Me sentiré bien sea donde sea mientras esté contigo.

Adora no pronunció palabra y se limitó a juntar sus labios con los de Catra por toda respuesta. Agarró su mano y, lentamente, se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Nadie pareció verlas entrar al principio. La mirada de Catra se mantenía baja, ligeramente nerviosa por si a alguien parecía molestarle su presencia allí. Sin embargo, las únicas personas que se podían ver entre las mesas eran todas amigas y compañeras. Netossa y Espinnerella cruzaban la puerta en ese momento, agarradas de la mano y compartiendo algún tipo de broma privada. Entre las mesas, rebuscando entre la diminuta comida, podían verse fácilmente las coletas violetas de Entrapta y, siguiéndola muy de cerca, el robot Emily chirriaba al moverse. Mermista se encontraba en una esquina, charlando con Perfuma y Frosta y tratando de evitar a Sea Hawk, que la buscaba entre las esquinas en el lado opuesto de la sala. Una alegre Scorpia las acompañaba y, finalmente, la sonrisa de Catra llegó a sus ojos. Los padres de Bow estaban un poco más lejos, charlando con Micah y sus hijos.

Comenzaron a bajar los escalones, y los invitados fueron reparando en su presencia. No mucha gente pareció prestarles atención, pero Scorpia y el resto de princesas pronto se acercaron a ellas. Formaron un amistoso círculo y comenzaron a hablar entre todas. Glimmer y Bow también se acercaron y participaron en la charla, que pronto se convirtió en un cúmulo de risas y bromas entre todos.

Catra agarró la mano de su chica suavemente, queriendo transmitirle lo especial que se sentía y la gratitud que colmaba su corazón. Adora aprovechó para inclinarse sobre su oreja y susurrarle suavemente unas palabras en las que le pedía que la acompañara durante unos minutos.

Discretamente, se separaron del grupo, y Adora guio a Catra hacia un rinconcito apartado y discreto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Adora? —preguntó Catra, sorprendida por la repentina petición de intimidad.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —contestó, mirándola con infinito cariño —. Es solo que he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste. Sé que estás bien aquí, conmigo, pero… Es cierto que el castillo no es nuestro lugar.

Catra se mantuvo en silencio, sin entender del todo qué era lo que Adora quería decirle. Se la veía nerviosa, y eso provocaba en ella un sentimiento de extrañeza.

—Catra, creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para nosotras. Al menos mientras no vayamos a viajar a otros lugares. Aún hay mucho que trabajar en Etheria, y puede que aún tardemos bastante en abandonar este sitio… Pero me gustaría tener un lugar al que regresar cuando nos marchemos. Un sitio al que llamar hogar. Y quiero compartirlo contigo.

No había sido una petición que hubiera pensado a la ligera, llevaba desde que habían regresado dándole vueltas. Su habitación estaba bien, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar pequeño y carente de la intimidad que ambas querían. Las dudas carcomían a Adora mientras esperaba una respuesta. Catra siempre tenía una contestación —habitualmente burlona —o réplica en la punta de la lengua, por eso su repentino silencio la inquietó.

Sin embargo, las dudas no pudieron aposentarse demasiado tiempo sobre su corazón. El cerebro de Catra tardó unos segundos en procesar que aquello que Adora acababa de proponerle había sido real y no una broma pesada de su subconsciente. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, la reacción fue inmediata. Movida por una enorme emoción, Catra se abalanzó sobre Adora, tirándola al suelo con su fuerza y envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo.

—Eres una idiota — murmuró contra su cuello, incapaz de contener la emoción.

—Al menos espero ser tu idiota. ¿Qué me dices?

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta. No podrías haberme propuesto nada mejor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas igualmente desbordadas por el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Se besaron intensa y profundamente, con la misma avidez y desesperación con la que se habían dado su primer beso, aquel que había salvado Etheria.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no tenían que salvar a nadie más que a ellas mismas.


End file.
